


[Podfic] Pack Me Up, I'm Sold

by dapatty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) The sign over the shop read Bering & Wells: Purveyors of Rare Books and Unusual Antiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pack Me Up, I'm Sold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack Me Up, I'm Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580870) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122756.zip) | **Size:** 7.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:08
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122757.zip) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:08

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded with love for [silly_cleo]() ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ITPE Warehouse 13 Compilation for @silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956811) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
